Mischa
by alicelecter
Summary: This the sequel to Clarice's gift. Mischa is sixteen and going through a hard time in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Mischa Mentol was the apple of her parents eyes and had been since she was born. She was an only child. Her mother had such a hard time giving birth to her that the doctor had recommended she have no more children. Since her father was a doctor they had plenty of money. She always had tons of toys to play with when she was little when she got bigger she always had nice clothes and play money.

She got all Bs at school, was top of her karate class, and had a wonderful boyfriend. Of course she wasn't really a little angel like she pretended. If one of her parents were to search her room they would find evidence of a very different girl. If they found the pot, condoms, vodka, and cigarettes hidden in her sock drawer they would worried for her. Even though Mischa was only sixteen she was on a path to self destruction.

Every night when her parents would go to sleep she would slip out of her bedroom window, take the car, and go see her boyfriend New York. She had been doing it steady for two weeks. She really didn't think her parents knew what she was doing. Her mother didn't have a clue but her father knew alright.

Hannibal had known since night one. At first he didn't want to jump on her right away. All kids do dumb things. All kids sneak out once in a while. He checked on her every morning to make sure she was alright. He worried about her every night when she was gone. He hadn't talked to because he knew that confronting her wasn't going to stop her from sneaking out. He could bolt the window closed but Mischa would find a way out. He knew her. She was smart and determined.

He couldn't go any longer without finding out where she was going. Two weeks was long enough for her to have her fun. He wouldn't tell Clarice about it unless he had to. She worried so much about her. She always had.

Hannibal glanced at his wife, who was sleeping next to him, before slipping out of the bed. He tipped toed down the hallway and into their kitchen. He put on some coffee before heading into Mischa's bedroom. He hated the idea of going through her things but he had to have an idea of what she was doing before he talked to her.

He opened up the draw to her beside table and looked around inside. There was one some scrap pieces of paper. Her father closed it before moving to her dresser. He went through each drawer carefully pushing the clothes aside. When he got to the bottom drawer he hit the jackpot.

"Mischa," he whispered as he gathered up the pot, condoms, bottles of vodka, and the pack of cigarettes.

Hannibal walked into the kitchen and sat the things on the kitchen table. He got this cup off coffee and sat down. He put the coffee down and picked up the pot. The pot was the one thing he could accept. It wasn't bad for you unless you got carried away. If she had just asked he would have allowed her to have some.

The condoms really made him angry. His baby girl was having sex. Clarice and him had given her 'the talk' when she was thirteen. She had been so embarrassed and it didn't look like she had taken any of it in. Sex hadn't been mentioned again. He knew he hadn't talked to her enough.

He blamed himself for the smoking. He had smoked most of her life and had only quit last year. She had seen him do it her whole life so she was just imitating him. He never drank and she had no business drinking.

The hours passed without him realizing. He was thinking so deeply about his daughter. He hadn't' meant to go so wrong with her. He had always been there for her or at least he thought he had. Clarice didn't work so she was always there for her daughter.

Hannibal jumped up from the table when he heard the car pull in. He waited a few minutes before walking to her room. He could hear her moving around inside. He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came her voice.

"I want to see you in the kitchen now," Hannibal ordered.

He walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter drinking his third cup of coffee. She walked into the room a minute later. She felt like running back into her room when she saw her things on the kitchen table.

"Sit and explain," he said pointing at the table. "The condoms first."

"The condoms," she whispered sitting down. "You know I have a boyfriend."

"How long have you been having sex?" Hannibal asked.

"Two month," Mischa said not looking at him. "I hadn't done anything until two months ago. I always use protection."

"Why did you come to me about this?" he asked. "I could have given you birth control. It would have been so much safer."

"I don't like talking to you or mom about my personal business," the young girl explained. "You would have yelled at me."

"I would not have," Hannibal said. "I'm not yelling now and I'm very angry."

"I don't see why you care," Mischa said getting up from the chair. "It's my life. I'll do what I want."

"That is where you are wrong young lady," her father said pointing a finger at her. "You will not do what you want behind my back."

Mischa let out a small scream and ran back to her room.

"You're ground until further notice young lady!" Hannibal yelled at her retreating back.

Hannibal sighed rubbing his forehead with his free hand. He loved Mischa more than anything but she needed a serious wake up call.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hannibal lay in bed next to Clarice thinking about Mischa. Maybe he had been to hard on her. After all she was just a kid.

"I know what you're thinking," Clarice said placing her head on his chest. "You did good. She is going through a rough time in her life. Neither one of us had a normal childhood so we don't understand what that time is supposed to be like."

"I hope you're right when you say I did good," he said with a sigh. "She was my little angel for so long and now it is like she has done a one eighty on me."

"She'll come out of it," she promised. "We just have to make sure she knows me love her, punish her when she is bad, and praise her when she is good."

"You make it sound so easy," he said with a laugh.

"We've been through harder times," Clarice explained. "We'll pull through. On a totally different subject have you fixed the dishwasher yet?"

"I'm getting up right now to do that honey," Hannibal said pulling himself out of bed.

"I'll be up in a minute," she said shaking her head and laughing.

Hannibal walked into the kitchen and looked over the counter that separated it from the living room. Mischa was sitting on the couch reading. A glance at the clock told Hannibal it was half past eight.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

"Teacher workshop today," Mischa explained turning a page. "No school."

"Oh," Hannibal whispered.

"Look Dad," Mischa said setting her book on the coffee table. "I'm sorry about storming off last night."

"It's alright," he said walking around the diving counter. "You were angry. You haven't learned how to master your anger yet. After ten years of karate lessons some people would have but for some it takes longer."

"Thank you for being understanding dad," she said hopefully. "I'm not asking for my groundation to be let up completely but I was wondering if I could have Friday to go out."

"What's Friday?" he asked.

"Cannibal night at the theater!" Mischa said excitingly. "I've been waiting two months for that night. It's my favorite and New York got tickets."

"New York?" Clarice said with a slight laugh. "What kind of a name is that anyway?"

She had walked into the kitchen without either one of them noticing.

"It's a family thing," Mischa explained. "His mom's name is Florida and his little brother is named Boston. You didn't answer my question dad."

"Honey come here a minute," Hannibal said turning to look at his wife.

"What is it?" Clarice asked walking into the living room and sitting down.

"Mischa wants to know if you can go out Friday with New York," he explained.

"Let's see," Clarice said looking thoughtful. "Friday is in three days. If she is a perfect angel until then I guess it would be alright with me."

"I'm ok with that," Hannibal said. "If you are perfect and I mean perfect until then you can."

"Thank you Daddy!" Mischa said throwing her arms around her father. She got up and ran to her mother and did the same. "Thank you Mommy!"

Clarice and Hannibal couldn't help but smile as they watched their daughter retract to her bedroom.

-------------

Three days later Hannibal stood over the sink next to Clarice doing the dishes.

"Now," she asked handing him another dish. "When is the dishwasher going to get fixed."

"I called the repairman," he explained scrubbing another dish. "He can't get out here until Monday."

"That's acceptable," she said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hannibal asked looking at her.

"I'm worried about Mischa," Clarice said.

"You mean the sex, drinking, and drugs?" he asked turning his attention back to the dishes.

"This horror thing she is going through," she explained. "She is gore crazy."

"When I start finding body parts in her room I'll worry," he joked.

"Hannibal be serious," she whispered.

"She'll out grow it," Hannibal assured her.

Clarice opened her mouth too say something but stopped when Mischa walked into the room.

"New York is going to be here any minute," Mischa said in an excited voice. "I can't wait."

"These are those pg-13 horror movies right?" Clarice asked turning to look at her daughter.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "We won't be sneaking into any 'R' rated movies."

"And you two better not do anything intimate," Hannibal explained. "You are still in trouble. If I even think I smell sex you'll be in major trouble."

"Don't worry," she said kissing her father's cheek as a car honked outside. "I gotta go." She planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and raced out of the house.

Mischa climbed into New York's car and flashed him a small smile at him.

"How have you been?" he asked starting up the car. "I haven't heard from you days."

"My parents found my stash," she explained.

"Damn," New York said pulling out of the driveway. "That sucks. I'm surprised they let you go out with my tonight."

"I had to really behave for three days," Mischa said. "It was hard but I did it."

"I'm flattered that you did that for me," he said driving along. "I take it he took your condoms. It's alright I have some in the glove box."

"I'm not doing it tonight," she explained. "I promised my parents."

New York rolled his eyes and kept driving. When he got to the theater he pulled up in the empty lot behind it.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I told you we aren't going to do it tonight."

"Come off of it," he said smiling. "You know you want to. Just get in the back seat. I promise I'll make it quick."

"I said 'no'," she said sternly.

An angry look crossed New York's face. He grabbed her by the wrist and flung her into the back seat. Mischa started to kick and scream but he was too big for her.

"Get off!" she screaming beating him in the chest.

"Stop it," he ordered fighting to hold her still.

Mischa gave another kick sending her foot right through the back seat passenger's window. A jolt of pain hit her foot. She screamed out in pain.

"Stop whining," New York ordered and slammed her head into the inside of the car door.

--------------------

Fifteen minutes later Mischa sat in the front seat of the car crying softly. She was in so much pain mentally and physically. Her foot her from breaking the window, her head hurt terribly, and her heart hurt. She had loved New York and he had taken advantage of her in the worst way.

"Come on." he said looking at her. "It wasn't that bad."

"I said 'no'," she explained. "And you still did it to me. You held me down and raped me."

"Yea I did," New York said with a sigh. "I was wrong to do it but I needed you."

"We're done," she said opening the car door. "And I'm reporting this."

"Mischa don't!" he cried. "My parents would kill me!"

"I guess you should have thought about that," she said slamming the door.

As soon as the door was shut he raced off. Mischa pulled out her cellphone and dialed 911.

"911," a voice said. "What is your emergency?"

"I was raped," Mischa sobbingly confessed. "I'm hurt pretty bad."

After she explained where she was and how her parents could be contacted she collapsed onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal and Clarice sat at home enjoying a romance evening together. Mischa's date nights had quickly became their romance movie night. Clarice loved to cuddle with Hannibal on the couch, eat porn corn, and just forget about life.

There evening was interrupted by the phone. Clarice sighed and pulled away from Hannibal. She picked the phone.

"Hello," she said into it. "Mrs. Mentol speaking."

"Hello this is the Red Deer Regional Hospital Center," a woman said. "I'm calling regarding your daughter Mischa Mentol."

"Is she alright?" Clarice said clasping the phone tightly.

"She is fine right now," the nurse explained. "She came in her about half an hour ago in pretty bad shape. According to file she was a victim of battery, assault, and sexual assault."

"Oh my god," she whispered barely loud enough for the lady to hear.

"What's wrong?" Hannibal asked.

"It's Mischa," Clarice said to Hannibal. "She's been hurt."

"Let me see that," Hannibal said and held his hand out for the phone. "Hello? Is she alright? Can we come and get her."

"Yes," the nurse said. "You can come and get her. Do you know how to get to Red Deer Regional Hospital Center?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm a doctor. I do some work there sometimes. Thank you so much calling."

"No problem," The nurse said. "My sympathy to you. Goodbye."

With that she hung up the phone. Clarice was crying into her hands.

"Sh," Hannibal said patting her shoulder. "She is alright. We can go get her. Go get your coat and a blanket."

Hannibal shook his head as Clarice ran off to get the coat and blanket. He had a feeling he knew who had done it to Mischa. If he was right and the court didn't make the boy pay he was making him pay.

--------

Mischa held her head low as the doctor talked to her.

"You are going to be just fine," he said patting her shoulder. "The brace we put on your ankle will make sure it heals in no time. You're head looks good. I'm write you up some pain killers. And you took the morning after pill as soon as you came in. I think the nurse is calling your parents right now."

"What is going to happen now?" she asked still not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Am I going to be afraid of men touching me the rest of my life?" Mischa asked.

"Some women get over it in weeks, some months, and some take years," the doc explained. "It's different for all women. It has to do with how you deal with stress and intimacy. Of course therapy is always a good idea."

"So I will be my old self again one day?" She asked finally looking up at him.

"Of course," he said smiling. "It just takes time. And I know you'll find some special man some day who will be kind and gentle with you."

Mischa couldn't help but smile at that one. There was a knock on the door and nurse poked her head in.

"I called your parents," she explained to Mischa. "They are on their way."

"Thank you," the young girl whispered.

The nurse nodded her head and disappeared.

"I've written down a list of 'dos' and 'dont's' for you," he said. "It'll be waiting at the check out desk along with the prescription. Basically take it easy. No school for a while."

"How long?" she asked. "I like school."

"At least a week," he explained looking at her ankle. "That needs at least a week before you can walk on it steady. I'd prefer to see you out of school two weeks just for the physical injures. A lot of people have a hard time being around people when someone hurts them that badly mentally and physically. Of course you are lucky. You're father is a doctor so he can keep a good eye on you. I have another patient to see. Would you feel more comfortable having a nurse in here while you wait for your parents?"

"No," she said. "I need to have some time alone."

The doctor nodded and walked out of the door. Mischa shifted from sitting up on the table to lying down on it. She found herself wondering what her father and mother would say when they arrived. She couldn't help but wonder if her father would be mad at her. She was after all in a very advance class but then again she always fought against women her own size. There was no way she would have been able to fight off New York.

She looked down at a pile of pamphlets the doctor had given her. They were about rape, consulting, and things of that nature. She decided to spend the time waiting for her parents reading them.

----------------

About twenty minutes later Clarice and Hannibal walked into the Red Deer Regional Hospital Center emergency room. They walked up to the information desk.

"Hello I'm Dr. Mentol," he explained to the nurse. "My daughter is here. Her name is Mischa Mentol."

"Yes," the nurse said typing on the computer. "I remember that girl coming in. Poor little thing. She is room 124. I'll walk you down."

The nurse walked out from behind the desk and led them down the hall. She stopped after a minute or so and knocked on a door marked 124.

"Come in," a voice said.

The nurse pushed open the door. Mischa pushed the pamphlets in her pocket and smiled at her parents. They ran over and began to hug her.

"Are you ok?" her mother asked. "You look so pale."

"The doctor says that I'll be alright," Mischa explained hugging her mother back.

"That's right," Hannibal said hugging her as well. "Give it time and it'll be alright. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," she said.

Hannibal and Clarice helped her down from the table and helped her to the front desk. There they picked up the list and the prescription. Mischa was asleep by the time they laid her down in the back seat and covered her up. Hannibal and Clarice got in the front seat of the car.

"I know what you are thinking about doing," Clarice said as her husband started up the car. "Don't do it.

"I'll only do it if he doesn't get punished by a court of law," Hannibal explained and pulled the car out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

First off I'd like to thank everyone for their nice reviews. Remember I'm as excited about reading a review as you are about reading the story. I would like to say 'sorry' for not getting this up earlier in the day. My husband got a chance to get some overtime so I had the kid all day.

I also tried writing this chapter a couple of times and it never came out like I wanted it to. I think I got it this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mischa opened her eyes slowly. At first she was confused. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the back of her parent's car. Her father must have brought her into the house without waking her.

She pushed back the covers and climbed out of her bed. It was hard and she was shaky but she managed. She had to limp. If she put much weight on her bad foot it really hurt.

After a minute she made it to her bedroom door and opened it. She could see her father in the kitchen cooking. His back was to her so he hadn't notched her yet.

"Daddy," she said leaning against the door frame. "Can you come help me?"

"Of course," Hannibal said walking over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My foot hurts," Mischa said let her father put an arm around her. "But other then that I'm ok."

"That's good," he said helping to the kitchen table. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," she said sitting down in the chair.

"Your Mother ran out to get your pills," Hannibal explained walking back to the stove. "When she gets back you can take them. They'll really help."

Mischa didn't say anything as he father cooked. He walked over and sat a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of her. He sat across from her a minute later with his own plate.

"I'm not going to ask any questions about last night," Hannibal said breaking the silence. "But there is one thing I do need to know. I don't need to know right away so if it is too painful to talk about just say so."

"What is it?" Mischa asked not looking up from her food.

"Was New York ever aggressive with you before last night?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "He has been pretty pushy in the past."

"Don't worry," he said patting her hand. "Everything is going to be alright. Some day you are going to find the perfect guy."

"How did you know Mom was the one for you?" Mischa asked looking up from her food.

"I knew," he said putting his fork down. "When I realized she was hiding her real feelings for me."

"What?" she asked with a laugh. "What do you mean?"

"When I met your mother we were both going through hard times," Hannibal explained. "We both appeared hard and unfeeling. When I finally cut through it and saw she was hiding her real self I fell in love. I feel in love with the little girl inside of her."

"That was beautiful Daddy," she said with a sigh. "I hope I can find a guy who would talk about me like that."

"You will," Hannibal assured her and turned his attention back to his food.

Mischa started to lose her desire to eat once she started eating. Her stomach didn't seem to like the idea of the food. She ate less than half her plate before getting up from the table.

"All done?" Her father asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yea," she said flopping down on the couch. "Can I watch tv?"

"Of course," he said getting up from the table as well. "I think you were grounded long enough."

Mischa lay out on the couch and picked up the remote. Hannibal watched her as he washed the dishes. She wasn't staying on a channel long enough to see what was on. At least he couldn't tell what was on in the millisecond she was giving him.

"Slow down," he said with a laugh. "You are flipping way to fast to even see what is on."

"No I'm not," she said clicking the remote again. "The last channel had battle star galcatica on it."

He shook his head and continued to watch her flip quicker then the speed of light. She finally stopped on an old Godzilla movie. Hannibal shook his head going back to washing dishes.

There was a long moment of silence that came over the two of them. It was broken a few minutes later when the front door opened and Clarice came in.

"Hey babes," she said to Hannibal dropping a small brown bag on the kitchen table. "I got her pills. Is she up yet?"

Hannibal nodded towards the living room couch. Clarice crossed into the living room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hi Honey," Clarice said. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Mom," she said flashing her mom a smile. "I'm just in pain and I'm tired. I'll live."

Hannibal walked in holding two of her pills and a glass of water. He sat them down on the coffee table.

"Thanks Daddy," Mischa said before picking the pills and downing them with the water. "You two are great."

"Anything else you need?" Clarice asked.

"A blanket and pillow would be nice," she answered. "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course not," her mother said giving up.

Clarice let and came back with a blanket and pillow. She put the pillow under Mischa's head and threw the blanket over her.

"Thank you," the young girl whispered closing her eyes.

"No problem," Clarice said walking out of the living room.

She waved her hand for Hannibal to follow her. The two of them walked down to their bedroom and closed the door.

"How is she?" Clarice asked.

"She is actually doing better than I expected," he explained. "She joked a little and ate a little for breakfast. That is pretty good considering what she has been through just last night."

"I'm just so worried about her," she said bitting back a sob. "I'm so worried about how this is going to effect her."

"She is going to fine," Hannibal said hugging his wife. "If she sees us getting upset she is more likely to get upset. She is going to pull through this. Is there any word on New York?"

"When I stopped by the police department they said that his parents had reported him missing," Clarice explained. "It looks like he is hiding."

"That little worm," he snorted. "Well don't worry about it. He can't hide forever."

Something about that last comment made Clarice nervous. She knew that had Hannibal had killed since they moved to Canada but it had been years ago. The family didn't need him running after that boy.

"Please let the police catch him," his wife begged. "Don't go after him."

"I'm not," he said with a laugh. "I wouldn't do that. Well unless the chase for him goes on way too long."

Clarice let out a nervous sigh and rested her face against his chest. He ran a hand through her hand trying to comfort her.

"Don't think about it baby," he said hugging her tight. "Just think about our daughter. We need to be here for her now more than ever."

"I know," she whispered. "Now lets go out there and help her through this hard time."

"First," he said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"If it hadn't been for the doc telling you not to would you have had another baby?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes," Clarice said nodding. "I always wanted a little boy."

"What you say we try for one before we are too old to have another one?" he questioned.

"What about the doctor's orders?" she asked.

"We doctors don't know everything," her husband explained.

Clarice smiled pulling him into a kiss. Slowly the two of them slid down onto the bed.

------------------------

Ah...I still don't really like this. I just know that sometimes when parents are going through a hard time with one kid (emotional mostly) they'll try for another one. I don't know why they do it.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of groaning woke Mischa. She opened her eyes and looked around her room for the source of the noise. After a second of listening Mischa realized what she was hearing. She picked up her pillow and put it over her head. Her parents were having sex again.

They had been doing it like crazy for the last week. In the past Mischa had been used to getting up woke up once or twice a week. It was driving her nuts.

"That is it!" Mischa said pulling herself out of bed. "I need my sleep."

She limped over to the wall and starting knocking on it.

"Would you two knock it off already?" she asked knocking on the wall at each word.

"We're sorry," her mother's voice came. "We'll try and be quiet."

Mischa had barely made it back to her bed before the noise started again. She pushed her face into her pillow waiting for it to stop. After a minute it stopped and Mischa drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Mischa pulled herself out of bed and limped to the kitchen. She could walk on her leg by herself but it hurt and she had to limp. Hannibal was in the kitchen getting ready to leave for work. 

"Hey," Hannibal said shoving his car keys in his pocket. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's alright," Mischa said making herself a bowl of cereal. "What is with you guys lately?"

"I don't think your Mom would like it if I told you," he said pulling his jacket on.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"No," Hannibal said shaking his head. "Well, I guess if you promise not to tell her I'll tell you."

"Of course I promise," Mischa said nodding. "I promise."

"You're mother is trying for another baby," he explained. "She didn't want me to tell you. She thought you would be jealous."

"I thought the doc said that she shouldn't have anymore babies," she said in a confused voice.

"Well," Hannibal said. "She is a lot older and healthier then she was then so we want to give it another shot."

Mischa couldn't be feel uncomfortable about the whole idea. She had always been the only child and the thought of sharing attention with a baby made her kind of mad.

"Look," her father said walking over to her. "We'll always love you. You always be special. I guess everything that has been happening lately made your mother and I see how grown up you are. You're a lady now. This is really hard to explain. You're mother just wants a little baby that needs her all the time. I hope this is making sense."

Mischa nodded. She understand what he father was trying to say. Now that Mischa didn't need her all the time her mother missed taking care of her.

"I get it," she said nodding. "I understand. Just promise me that when you find out she is going to have a baby tell me ok."

"I promise," he said kissing her on the top of her head. "I gotta go."

Mischa smiled waving bye to her father. He walked out of the house. She smirked walking over to the cookie jar. She opened the top and pulled out a bag of weed.

"You really need to find a better place to hide the things you take from me," Mischa said taking the bag out.

Mischa got her pack of papers and light out of her purse before heading out to the backyard. She sat down on the grass and watched her mother walk into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Clarice asked from the living room window.

"Just hanging out," she said. "I'm enjoying the last bit of fall before winter hits."

"Good idea," her mother said. "I have to run to the grocery store and pick up dinner. Will you better ok for a little while?"

"Sure thing Mom," Mischa said.

She waited until she heard her mother's car pull out of the drive before she pulled out the weed and started making herself a joint. She knew what she was doing was wrong and she hoped that her parents wouldn't catch her. She knew that she shouldn't be hiding smoking it from her father again but she just could not help herself.

* * *

Short chapter I know but I'm going to upload another one in a short time. My kid is spending the night with my sister in law so I have the whole night to write. :D 


	6. Chapter 6

When Clarice arrived home from shopping and had put the groceries aways she started to look for Mischa. She didn't seem to be anywhere in the house or the backyard.

"Mischa!" she yelled running around the house.

Silence was her only rely. She quickly scanned around for a note and couldn't find one. She picked up the phone dialed Hannibal's cellphone. It answered after a few rings.

"Dr. Mentol speaking," Hannibal's voice came.

"Hannibal," Clarice said on the verge of tears. "It's Clarice. I can't find Mischa."

"What?" he asked. "What happened?"

"About two hours ago she was sitting the back yard," she explained. "I told her I was going to the store to pick up dinner. She said that she would be ok. I left and I'm just getting back now. There is no sign of her."

"Call her cellphone," her husband explained. "If you don't get an answer call the police. I'm coming right home."

Clarice click the phone off and then back on. She quickly dialed Mischa's cellphone number. It went straight to her voice mail.

"Hey," Mischa' voice came. "This is Mischa. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."

"Mischa," Clarice said after the beep. "It's Mom. I can't find you anywhere. Are you alright? Please call me right back."

She hung up and dialed 911. In a tear full voice she explained what was happening. They said they would send an officer over to speak with her. Clarice sat down at the kitchen table and began to cry. She knew that it couldn't have been New York. The police had picked him and he was awaiting trial.

Fifteen minutes later a knock at the door yanked Clarice out of her crying. She walked over to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see a police officer holding her daughter by the neck of her shirt.

"What happened?" Clarice asked.

"On our way over here to respond to your call we spotted a girl who fit the description of your daughter spot on," the officer explained. "So we naturally stopped and picked her up."

"Where was she?" Clarice questioned glaring at her daughter.

"She was with a group of kids down the street," The officer said. "There were smoking pot and throwing rocks at all green house. They took out a lot of windows. The place has been abandoned for years so no one will be pressing charges."

"Thank you for bringing her home officer," Clarice said still looking at her daughter. "Will she be in any trouble for this."

"No," the cop said. "This is her first offense so we are going to let her off but I hope she won't be doing anything else."

"She won't be," she said taking her daughter by the arm. "Again I want to thank you for bringing her home."

The office bid them both good day and then walked out of the house. Clarice stared hard at her daughter. Mischa wasn't looking at her. She had her head down and was shaking slightly.

"To your room now," Clarice said trying to stop from screaming.

Mischa didn't say anything as she limped off to her room. Clarice sat down at the table shaking her head. She didn't know what had gotten into Mischa. She had been so good all week. Mischa had never been brought home by the police before.

Clarice didn't have long to contemplate in peace. After only a few moments Hannibal walked into the house.

"Have you heard anything about Mischa?" Hannibal asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"She is in her bedroom," she explained. "A cop brought her home."

"Where was she?" he asked.

"She was hanging out with some kids smoking weed," Clarice explained. "And they were smashing the windows of a green house."

Hannibal didn't say a word. He got up from the table and walked over to the counter. He put his hands on it and lowered his head. He stood that way for the longest time.

"I can't believe this," he finally whispered. "She was doing so good."

"What would make her do this?" Clarice asked.

"I think know what it was," Hannibal admitted.

"You do?" She asked looking at him in surprise.

"I told her we were trying for a baby," he said. "She seemed ok with the idea. In fact by the time I finished explaining why you wanted the baby she seemed happy about it. When I left for work I thought she was excited about the idea. I guess I was wrong."

"You told her!" Clarice said jumping up from the table. "I asked you not to tell her. No wonder she is acting out."

"She wanted to know why we were having so much sex," Hannibal explained. "I didn't know what else to tell her. It was almost as if she already knew. She might have."

"Oh Hannibal," Clarice whispered walking over to Hannibal. "It isn't like Mischa to act out for attention. It wouldn't be like her."

"We need to talk to her," he said with a sigh. "We need to sit her down and talk about this as a family."

"Yea," she said leaning against Hannibal. "Yes we do."

Mischa sighed backing away from the bedroom door. Her father was blaming himself for what she had done. It hadn't been the news that her mother was trying for a baby that had made her go out on tour.

She hadn't really done it for any reason. After she smoked the dope she felt the urge to go out with her friends. She had looked them up and she went out on the town. If had been hard to keep with them with her foot but it had been fun.

"I'm in so much trouble," she whispered.

"Mischa," came her father's voice. "Would you come out here?"

Mischa took a deep breath and opened the door. Her parents were standing the kitchen waiting for her. She limped into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What got into you?" Hannibal asked.

Mischa didn't know what to say. She didn't even have a good excuse.

"Your father told you about the fact I'm trying to have baby," Clarice said. "Is that why you did this?"

"No," Mischa said looking down at her hands. "That isn't why I did it."

"Talk to us," Hannibal said sitting at the table. "Tell us what is going on."

"I was just having fun with my friends," she said not looking at either one of them.

"You are in so much trouble," her father said. "I am so angry right now I can't even contemplate what I am going to do with you. Go to your room right now and don't even think about leaving it."

Mischa nodded getting up from the table and walked off to her bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" Clarice asked.

"I don't know," Hannibal said walking away. "I need time to think."

Clarice sighed watching her husband walk through the living room and out the back door. Hannibal looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She just wished there was a way she could help him and her daughter get through the hard time they were both going through.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarice sat on the couch staring at her husband. He had been sitting on the grass in the backyard for hours. She couldn't stand to see her family like that. It was falling apart in front of her eyes. Mischa was out of control and her Hannibal was shutting himself off again. After all they had been through to make sure Mischa had a normal life she was doing this to them.

There to have been something that set her off. Mischa had only been so different the last month. She closed her eyes hard trying to think of what could have happened.

Nothing had seemed out of step with her. She went to school during the week and out with New York on Fridays. They talked every other day or so on the phone. Mischa had hit the mall on shopping day on the first of the month like always.

That day stood out in Clarice's memory. That had been the day Mischa had started acting different. She had come home half way through the day and hadn't bought anything. She had looked depressed and went straight to bed. The next day she had complained of stomach cramps and hadn't gone to school.

"What happened that day?" Clarice asked herself out loud.

Clarice got to her feet and walked into her bedroom. She sat down at her computer and booted it up. If Mischa had used her debit card that Clarie could see what it was for. Maybe there would be a clue there. She only hoped Mischa hadn't changed her password to her account since her mother had set it up for her.

She went to their bank's website and logged into her account. The original password went through. Mischa's account came up with a balance of three hundred. She glanced down the list of recent transactions. There was one on the first of the month for three hundred and fifty. She clicked on it.

There wasn't much information. There was only Dr. Mark Brown – Gray wolf road clinic. Clarice raised an eyebrow getting up from the desk. She had never heard of the place but she had a feeling Hannibal would.

She walked back to the kitchen to find Hannibal making their lunch.

"Hannibal," she said. "Have you ever heard of Gray Wolf road clinic?"

"Of course," he said slapping a sandwich together. "It's a family planning place."

"What would three hundred dollars get you there?" Clarice asked sitting down at the table.

"I think an abortion is about that price at one of those private clinics," Hannibal explained sitting down at the table. "Why do you ask?"

"Mischa went there," Clarice said starting to cry. "She went there on the first."

"What?" Hannibal asked in shock. "How do you know that?"

"I looked at her bank account," she said trying to hold back the tears. "She got an abortion Hannibal. That's why she is acting this way. She feel damaged I'm sure. Sometimes women need consulting after getting an abortion. She even went by herself. That isn't something someone should go through alone."

"God," Hannibal said pushing his food away. "Why didn't she just tell us she was pregnant and didn't want to keep it?"

"I guess she was just scared," Clarice said. "After all we wouldn't have been very happy about her having unprotected sex."

"She told me she was using condoms," he said. "They aren't one hundred percent. She could have gotten pregnant while they were using them. I wouldn't have yelled at her. I would have talked to her about all her options and I would have went with her to the clinic."

"And here I am trying for a baby," she said shaking her head. "That must have hurt her."

"Lets get her out here and talk to her about it," Hannibal said. "It needs to come out in the air so she can get it off her chest."

Clarice nodded but didn't say anything.

"Mischa!" Hannibal called. "Come out here. We need to speak with you."

A few minutes later Mischa walked into the kitchen. She looked tired and didn't appear to have a clue why they had called her out.

"Sit down baby," Clarice said nodding towards a chair. "We need to talk to you."

Mischa sat down not looking either one of her parents in the eye. She knew something was going on but she wasn't sure what.

"Do you have something you need to tell us?" Hannibal asked.

"No," Mischa said simply.

"We know about what happened," Clarice said patting her daughter's shoulder. "We know."

"Know what?" the young girl asked looking at her parents with a confused look.

"Your mother took a peek at your bank account," Hannibal explained. "She saw the amount of money and where you had spent it. Why didn't you just tell us your were pregnant?"

Mischa didn't say anything. She looked her eyes on her hands and started to shake slightly.

"Don't get upset honey," her mother said trying to comfort her. "It is alright you didn't want the baby. We aren't mad at you over that. You shouldn't have gone through what you did alone. We could have helped you through it."

"I wanted the baby," she whispered still looking at her hands.

"Then why did you get the abortion?" Hannibal asked. "Were you afraid of what we would say or do?"

"No," Mischa said. "I knew you'd be upset but you would be there for me. You've been there for me my whole life. New York told me I was damaged. He told that no man wants a woman who already has a kid."

"That's horrible," Clarice gaps. "And it's not true. That boy just didn't want to face up to his responsibilities."

"It's going to be alright," Hannibal said hugging his daughter. "You are not damaged. You are a wonderful girl. You are going to find some great man some day and have his baby. Lots of woman have a baby with one man and things don't work out. Plenty of them re-marry or find other men who love them."

"You aren't mad at me for getting pregnant?" Mischa asked smiling slightly.

"Of course not," Clarice said. "We just hope that if you get pregnant again you will come to us for help."

"I will," the young girl said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you for being understanding."

"Why don't we all go to a move tonight?" Hannibal asked. "Well that is if you are feeling up to it Mischa."

"I'd love to!" she said smiling. "My foot is feeling a lot better now."

"Good," Clarice said hugging her daughter. "I'll even pick up your favorite for dinner."

"Liver?" Mischa asked her face lighting up.

"That's right," Hannibal said kissing the top of head. "You are the only teenager I know who likes liver. Now you run along and play."

Mischa smiled getting up from her chair and going into the living room. Hannibal smiled wrapping an arm around his wife. There life was slowly getting back on track. There was only one thing they needed and that was for New York to be found guilty of rape.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after Mischa came clean with her parents she will sitting home alone watching tv. They finally trusted her enough to go off to the movies together. She was caught up in watching 'the attack of the killer tomatoes' when the phone rang.

She jumped up from her place on the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Mischa Milton speaking," she said into the phone.

"Hi Mischa," A voice said. "This is your father's lawyer. I'm calling in regards to the case you have against New York Rent."

"Did they finally come to a verdict?" Mischa asked in a nervous voice.

"He has been found guilty," the lawyer explained. "He'll be serving six months in juvenile hall. After that the police will continue to keep a good eye on him for two years."

"Thank for the good news," the teenager said.

"Glad to give it to you," he said. "I hope you have a good night. Goodbye."

Mischa said a quick good bye and hung up the phone. She couldn't wait to tell her parents when they got home from the movies.

--------------------------

Clarice sighed walking out of her bathroom. She had just thrown up for the third morning in a row. She really felt like she had achieved of goal of getting pregnant with her second child. She flopped down on the bed face first and cursed herself. She didn't know why she had wished this horrible morning sickness on herself. It was hard to get pregnant and not have morning sickness. At least it was with her. She had morning sickness the whole time she was pregnant with Mischa.

"How are you feeling?" Hannibal asked walking into the bed holding a small brown bag.

"Sick," she groaned into the bed. "Did you get the test?"

"Yea," he said setting the bag down next to Clarice.

"Be back in a few minutes," Clarice said picking up the bag.

When she had disappeared into the bathroom Hannibal sat down on the bed. He was starting to think twice about getting her pregnant. Her pregnancy with Mischa had been so hard but it had been worth it. The new kid would be worth it too. Clarice really wanted a second child. Mischa was growing up pretty quick.

He shook his head pressing his hand to his forehead. Mischa was really excited about the idea of being a big sister. Having a baby around the house would be good practice for her.

The next ten minutes that passed were the longest of his life. He kept glancing at his watch. He jumped off the bed when the bathroom door opened.

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled giving him a big hug. "That test was positive. I'm so excited."

"Come on honey," he said with an arm around her. "Let's go tell Mischa and make your appointment at the doctors."

The two of them walked out of the bedroom happy that every thing had worked out.

-----------------------------

I would love to keep going with these stories of Hannibal, Clarice, Mischa, and the new baby (who I haven't named yet). If anyone would like to read them please say so.


End file.
